The Life of Anubis:Chapter 1
by AngelWing1
Summary: A Fic I started almost 2 years ago,and want to share with ff.net readers and authors,enjoy minna!


Yoroiden Samurai Troopers  
~~The Life of Anubis~~  
Written by:Angel_Wing  
~~~Chapter 1~~~  
~~"A New Life"~~  
In a distant city,around the mid 1500's,a young woman gives birth to a baby boy,  
whom she names Anubis.Little does she know,that her son carries a heavy destiny,  
one made by The Ancient One,to bring peace to this realm.  
He can feel the power the child inheirited from his ancestors,and knows that he will  
become a wonderful fighter...if Talpa does'nt find out about his son....  
"That boy will be vital to this realm's existance,if Talpa does'nt find out...  
hopefully the Gods will watch over you,young one...be safe,I will watch you always...  
my son..."The Ancient says,to the boy and his mother  
  
  
**5 Years later.....**  
"Anubis!Time for lunch honey!"A young woman calls to her 5 year old son.  
He gets up from playing,his short red-brown hair blowing side-to-side as he  
runs to her."Coming mama!"Anubis laughs,as he runs into her arms.  
"Did you have fun dear?"She asks,brushing his bangs out of his eyes,that are so much like her  
own."I did mama,wanna play with me after lunch?"  
She smiles as they walk inside their small,let loving home."Sure I will!"  
  
  
Outside,a man wearing the clothes of the Ancient Clan,walks into the village,  
carrying a staff with him.It's rings make a soft melody as he wals up to a small house,and knocks  
softly.A young woman opens it."Hello how may I....Kaos? Is it you?"She asks.  
He removes his hat and smiles,she throws her arms around him tightly.  
"I've missed you my darling,where have you been the past two years?"She asks him,looking into  
his eyes.  
"I was on a mission with fellow members of our clan,nothing strange happened so we came back."  
He tells her,holding her face in his hands."But now I have returned,Katrina,to you and our son."  
Katrina smiles and turns to her son,who is eating his lunch.  
"Anubis,daddy's home!"  
Anubis stops where he is and runs to Kaos' open arms."Daddy!You're home!"  
Kaos smiles as he holds his son in his arms,and stands."Have you been a good boy for mommy?"  
He asks,and the boy nods.  
"He has been a little angel to me."Katrina smiles,and runs her hand down the boys hair,  
making him giggle.  
  
A little girl,not much older than Anubis,with shoulder-length blue hair,runs up to them.  
"Hello Miss Katrina.Can I play with Anubis today?"She asks politely.  
"Mama and me are going to play,but you can come too.Will you too daddy?"Anubis asks his father.  
"It's mama and I,"He corrects the boy."And yes,I'd love to join you."  
Anubis climbs from Kaos' arms and runs to the girl."Ready to play with us Kayura?"  
"Yep!Sure am!"She giggles.  
The two children run ahead of the two adults,that are trailing behind a bit.  
"Betcha I can beat ya there Anubis!"Kayura challanges.  
"We'll see who wins Kayura!"Anubis says,as they race.  
Katrina and Kaos run behind the children,smiling the entire way.  
  
The children reach a small field,and Anubis grins,bringing on a burst of youthful speed,  
barely loosing the race.Kayura's mouth drops."How'd ya do that?"  
"I just had a boost of energy."Anubis says,confused.  
Kaos,who just reached them with Katrina,eyes widen as he sees his son run at such an incredible  
speed for his age.Katrina gasps at seeing that feat also,and Anubis runs up to his parents.  
"Mama,papa,did you see me?"He asks them,still confused yet excited at once.  
"Yes I did,my son.How did you do that?"Kaos asks,kneeling infront of the small boy.  
"I don't know how I did it,I just felt a burst of energy and that's all really..."  
Kaos brushes the bangs out of the boys eyes,and for a brief moment,sees the kanji symbol  
of Loyalty.  
One of the 9 Armors has chosen his own son...  
  
  
***Flashback to 7 years ago...***  
  
The village is under attack,soldiers are everywhere,attacking innocent people.  
A lone figure rides upon his horse,dressed in Samurai Armor,and a sword hanging at his side.  
"You won't win this Talpa,if I have to risk my life by it,I won't let you win!"The figure shouts as he  
leaps off his horse,and lands infront of the evil Dynasty Ruler.  
"Kaos,you think that you will be able to prevent my taking over this realm?"Talpa says,while atop  
his midnight-black horse.  
"Yes,by the will of my people...I won't let you!"Kaos shouts,and draws his sword,it has a gold  
ornament on the handle,the same as the staff passed down through the generations of Ancients.  
"That puny weapon won't stop me,you're a fool to challenge me!"Talpa yells,and charges at Koas on  
his horse,weapon pointed at him.  
  
A loud roar is heard,before Talpa falls from his horse and onto his knee.A tiger of pure white with black stripes keeps the horse at bay."Thank you Whiteblaze,my friend."Kaos whispers.  
Talpa stands tall once again,and holds his sword tightly in hand.  
"The end of the Mortal Realm is near,and you will die with it!"He shouts,and clashes his weapon  
with Kaos's.Kaos winces at his strength,but stays strong."Never Talpa,"He growls,"As long as I have  
the power of my people in my blood...evil will never rule this world!!"He screams and turns his sword  
to where the handle is facing Talpa,and runs it through Talpa's evil heart.  
  
Talpa screams in pain,and falls onto his back,looking up at Kaos.  
"You may have won this time,but in 1000 years,this world will be mine!"Talpa says his last words,  
and his spirit flows into the Dynasty gates,and dissappears with the gate.  
Kaos looks down at the armor of Talpa,and then carrys it to an ancient cave.  
  
In his Ancient robes,he stands before the armor,that is placed infront of a fire.  
Kaos chants an age-old poem that seals away evil,making hand symbols along with it,then  
shouts the last,pointing his staff at the armor,splits it into 9 seperate armors.  
"Virtue....Trust....Wisdom....Life....Justice....Cruelty....Serenity....Obediance....Piety...."Kaos whispers  
the names of each armor's kanji.  
Each armor then becomes a globe of light,and depart to different places across Earth,to wait for  
the one to wear them.  
"With these Armors,if Talpa emerges in 1000 years,the wearers will use the powers in the armor to  
defeat him...."  
  
  
***End Flashback...***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Note from Angel_Wing;  
Konnichiwa minna-sama!  
It's me again,this time,with a fic I started nearly two years ago.  
Hopefully,I will finish it now that I'm an author on ff.net.  
Enjoy the first chapter,the next will be up soon,and I may revise this one.  
Until next time,ja mata ne!  
  
~*Love,  
~~Angel_Wing 


End file.
